Many devices such as smart phones, personal digital assists (PDA)s, tablet computers, laptop computer, or any other type of computing device include a composition engine for displaying content and information to a user through a graphical user interface (GUI) on the physical display. These GUIs are becoming more and more complex and include many layers of graphics or objects. For example, a GUI may include a background, a keyboard, applications buttons, multimedia content, application content, etc. on the display at the same time. In some instances, some or all of these layers of graphics may include some degree of transparency such that the one or more layers of graphics may be seen behind other layers of graphics. Thus, processing is required to determine a pixel output to correctly present each of the layers of graphics having transparency on a graphical display.